iConcrete Angel
by DaydreamingSlytherin
Summary: sam's tired of her mother's abuse. first melanie's taken then her friend, matilda. some seddie is in here. based off of the song 'concrete angel' by matrina mcbride.


Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. If I did, Seddie would be happening right now. I don't own Concrete Angel. I do own whoever you don't recognize.

Flashback:

Sam and Melanie cringed after listening to their mom throw beer bottle after beer bottle against the wall. Frothy high tailed it out of the living room and into Sam's room.

"Mel, you can stay in here for the night." Sam offered.

Melanie sniffled and said, "Thanks Sam."

"No problem Mel."

The girls put their pajamas on. Melanie lied next to Sam with Frothy in between them.

"Mel, you're lucky you have your boarding school."

"It's not that bad here is it?"

There was another crash. Sam cringed and rolled up her sleeve, revealing a large bluish gray bruise.

"Think this happened because I fell?" Sam asked her sister.

"Oh Sam, I had no idea."

"I can handle it Mel. How long you staying?"

"A few more days. You better get to sleep. You have school tomorrow."

"Good night Melanie."

"Night Sam."

Sam turned to her sister. "Oh and Melanie, be careful tomorrow."

"I will Sam."

"Remember that Spencer is always there if anything goes bad."

The next morning, Melanie woke Sam up at 6.

"Why so early?"

"Mom's asleep and who knows how long she'll be sleeping."

"She doesn't get up until the afternoon." Sam sat up anyways. Sam went to her bathroom. She turned on the shower and stepped into the warm water.

Sam looked at the bruises on her arms and legs. She gently rubbed with a wash cloth. When she was done, Sam went back into her bedroom. She picked up her jeans and her T shirt that says Special Ham.

'Will anyone remember that I wore this yesterday?' Sam asked herself. She went into the kitchen and saw Melanie had cooked breakfast for the both of them.

"Sam, I made bacon and crepes." Melanie said when she saw her sister. Melanie was wearing a pink blouse, a skirt, pink leggings and heels. "Sam, mom hit me last night on the way home from the airport." Melanie's eyes started to tear up. "Just because my luggage was late."

"Oh Mel, come here." Sam hugged her sister awkwardly.

"Thanks Sam."

"You're welcome Mel."

Half an hour later, Sam had to go to the bus stop.

"Sam, I made your lunch for you." Melanie held out lunch bag.

"I got money." Sam walked to the door but stopped and turned around. "Mel, you want to come to school with me?"

"You mean audit in class?"

"No, Mel, I mean come to school with me. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Let me grab my purse." Melanie ran towards her room.

"Lock Frothy in my room. Hurry up."

The twins got to the bus stop minutes before the bus arrived.

(End flashback)

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh_  
Sam opened her locker and remember what happened later that night. Melanie was killed when their mom went out of control. Melanie was protecting Sam. Mrs. Puckett beat Melanie until she was tired.

(Flashback)

"Mel, don't leave me." Sam begged. "Please."

"I'm sorry Sam." Melanie coughed. "I think my time is up."

"It doesn't have to happen like this." Sam took her phone out.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"My sister was beaten by our mother and now she's bleeding uncontrollably."

"What's your address?"

Sam took one of Melanie's hands and gave the address.

"The paramedics will be there in 10 minutes. I need you to stay on the phone with me until they arrive."

Melanie bled to death before the paramedics arrived. Sam was crushed to say the least.

'My sister's dead.' Sam thought to herself. 'What am I going to do now? She wouldn't want me to be unhappy. Now I just need to hold out.'

(End flashback)

Now Sam kept her sister's picture in her locker. She went to visit the grave every day. No one knew about it but Carly and Spencer.

Sam remembered the day she found out that Matilda was killed.

(Flashback)

"Hey Duncan, where's Matilda?" Sam asked. "I waited for 5 minutes at her locker."

"You haven't heard yet?" Duncan said.

"What happened?" Sam had a feeling it wasn't good.

"She w-was shot last night. H-h-her parents killed her."

Sam didn't know what to say. One of her best friends was gone. "First my sister and now my other sister." Sam sobbed. Matilda and Sam were very close. They, along with Melanie, were practically sisters. Sam and Melanie called Matilda their spiritual sister.

Sam recalled bruises on Matilda. However, Matilda claimed they were from choreography from musical.

(End flashback)

"Hey Sam." Carly greeted softly. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah Carly." Sam replied.

"Sam, where did that bruise come from?" Carly noticed a bruise on Sam's arm.

"I fell down the stairs."

"I'm pretty sure that's not from stairs."

"Trust me Carly."

"Are we still doing iCarly tonight?"

"We never cancel the show."

"Hey ladies." Freddie said as he came up to Sam and Carly.

"Hi nub." Sam said.

"Can we do What am I sitting on tonight instead of Random Debates?"

"Sure Freddie." Carly replied.

The 5 minute bell rang. The trio went to homeroom.

"Sam didn't you wear that same outfit yesterday?" Freddie asked looking at Sam's red T shirt that said 'Cupcakes' and knee length pants.

"No nub." Sam replied.

"Quiet!" Ms. Brigg snapped. She glanced at Sam's arm but ignored it. "Today we will be learning about..."

Sam was happy on the outside when she was with her friends. On the inside, however, she felt miserable.

'Why did I have to be born?' Sam asked herself. 'Why couldn't Melanie have been an only child? She would still be in her scholarship and be away from here.'

"Sam, you haven't tortured me in days." Gibby pointed out. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing Gibson." Sam snapped.  
_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born_  
"That's all for this iCarly." Carly said to the camera.

"Hug a pig." Sam added.

"Burn a shirt."

"Eat an acorn."

"We're clear." Freddie announced. He set the camera down. "Nice show girls."

"Thanks." Carly said.

"I better get home." Sam looked at her phone and realized how late it is.

"Are you sure you don't want to spend the night here?" Carly asked.

"I'm sure." Sam replied.

"I'll walk you home." Freddie volunteered. "Maybe Spencer can drive."

"He wouldn't mind." Carly said. "I have a project to work on."

Spencer started the car. He started towards Sam's neighborhood.

"Can we stop Spencer?" Sam asked.

"Of course we can Sam." Spencer knew exactly what Sam meant. He drove to the cemetery, parked, and Sam visited Matilda for a bit. Then she went to visit Melanie.

"What happened to Melanie?" Freddie asked Spencer.

"She was killed last year." Spencer replied. "Sam doesn't like to talk about it."

"What was Melanie like?"

"She was sweet, smart, and she loved Sam more than anything."

"Who's Matilda?"

"A friend of Sam's. She was shot and killed a few years ago."

"And what was Matilda like?"

"Sweet, kind, sensitive, and she sang a lot. She's Sam's best friend. Well, one of them."

"Oh." Freddie opened the door. "I'll be right back." He walked over to Sam. "I'm so sorry about Matilda and Melanie."

"Thanks Freddie." Sam replied. "I better get home."

"Ok Sam."

"Bye Melanie, Matilda, I'll see you tomorrow." Sam said to the tombstone. She turned back to Freddie and walked to the car.

"Thanks for the ride." Sam said as she hopped out of the car.

"Come on Sam, I'll walk you to the door." Freddie said. "Sam, is everything okay?"

"Yes Fredward."

"You know you can talk to my mom or Spencer about anything."

"I know."

"We care about you."

Sam didn't know what to say. She stood there before saying, "I'll remember that."  
_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved concrete angel_  
"SAMANTHA PUCKETT GET OUT HERE NOW!" Mrs. Puckett screamed.

It was 2 in the morning and Mrs. Puckett was in a mood. Sam held Frothy close to her. The door had been pounded on for the past hour.

Sam decided that she had enough. She picked up her phone. She dialed a number and held the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Freddie, I need your help."

"What's wrong?" Freddie noted Sam's voice and was more awake.

"My mom. She-she's out of control. Get Spencer to call the police."

"I'll be right over."

"Hurry." Sam hung up. She pushed her dresser in front of the door.

"I'm gonna get into that room!" Mrs. Puckett screamed. "When I do, you are so dead!"

Unfortunately, the dresser gave in at that moment. Mrs. Puckett threw open the door.

"Mom, please!" Sam pleaded.  
_Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the light  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it will be too late_  
The police and paramedics showed up at 2:30. Freddie was waiting outside of Sam's house with Carly and Spencer. They were all anxious. Freddie was worried especially. Sure, they fought but they were friends.

"What's happening to Sam?" one of the neighbor kids asked. She was 8 years old.

"Didn't you hear her screaming?" Freddie asked.

"Yes but mom and dad told me not to worry."

Carly bent down so she could look at the girl. "What's your name?"

"Doris."

"The police officers are going to see what's happening, Doris."

Mrs. Puckett was brought out in handcuff. She was saying things that were so inappropriate that Spencer had to cover the 8-year-olds ears. Frothy came running out of the house.

"Frothy!" Doris called to the cat.

The rabid cat run towards Doris and leapt into her arms. Doris hugged Frothy and said, "It's okay Frothy."

Next the paramedics brought out Sam. She was on a stretcher carried by two men. Unfortunately, her hand wasn't moving.

"What's wrong with Sam?" Doris asked. "Why isn't she moving?"

"She's in a better place right now." Spencer told her.

"Is she in Heaven?"

"Yes."

"Is she an angel?"

"She certainly is."

"I miss Sam."

"We all do."  
_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved concrete angel_  
Three days later was the funeral. Carly, Freddie, and Spencer showed up. Doris came too along with some kids from school.

Carly made a speech about how much of a good friend Sam was. Freddie and Spencer made speeches. Doris's speech was about Sam being her babysitter and how much fun the two of them always had. Doris was holding Frothy and announced that Sam had told her that she could keep Frothy.

Sam was buried next to Melanie. Although it may have been their imagination, Carly, Freddie, Spencer, and Doris could have sworn that they heard 'thank you' whispered in the wind.

Doris bent down and read the head stone. 'Samantha Puckett. April 17, 1994-June 27, 2010. Loves Sister and Friend. She will be missed.' Next, Doris, who had known both Puckett twins, read Melanie's. 'Melanie Puckett. April 17, 1994-June 27, 2009. Loved Sister and Friend. She will be missed.'

An angel made of concrete stood in between the tombstones.  
_A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot_  
Sam watched her funeral. Tears were going down her cheek.

"It's going to be okay Sam." Someone said.

Sam looked and saw Freddie. "How can this be?"

"I'm a guardian angel. I was sent to watch over you. Come on Sam, everyone's waiting."

Sam took Freddie's hand. They ended up in a field. Sam couldn't believe what she saw.

She saw Matilda Lawlor, her friend who was killed when her parents shot her in her sleep. Duncan Johnson, Matilda's boyfriend, who was killed when his father strangled him, was there.

There were 5 other kids that Sam didn't recognize. Then Sam heard it.

"Sam?" a high pitched voice called out.

"Melanie?" Sam asked.

Sam's sister ran to Sam. The two embraced each other. Tears streamed down their faces. It wasn't of sadness, it was of happiness.

"Oh Mel." Sam sniffed. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too." Sam turned to face Matilda. "And Matilda," Sam hugged her. "Nothing was the same without you. I missed your sweet personality and your kindness and you singing in the halls whenever possible."

"I missed hanging out with you." Matilda replied. She smiled and hugged Sam again.

"Duncan, I didn't know you too well but you're such a good friend."

"It's time to go Sam." Freddie announced. "He's waiting to meet you."

Sam nodded and said, "I'm ready." Sam kissed Freddie lightly. "Thanks for everything." She took Melanie and Freddie's hands.  
_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved concrete angel_

A/N: Stop child abuse. It's not something to be taken lightly. There are hundreds of kids killed every day from abuse and no one does anything about it. Watch for the sings and don't be afraid to step in. Remember, you can make a difference.


End file.
